


Architecture is Sexy

by abbynormalj



Series: My Fanart [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fanart, I'm sorry for this smuttiness Mr. Gaudi, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, antoni gaudi - Freeform, architecture, but your buildings are just so dang sexy, casa mila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbynormalj/pseuds/abbynormalj
Summary: A small collection of drawings of my favorite buildings that happen to also feature sexy snowbaz
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: My Fanart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Architecture is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Can't put some of these on tumblr, so we're puttin' 'em here, folks!

[image description: Background is an edited photograph of the attic space of Casa Mila in Barcelona. The space is tall and has various arching parabolic supports that form a curving wall. Against a near wall, Baz is pinning Simon to a wall with his back to the viewer. Baz has dark skin and black hair half up in a bun. His pants and trousers are around his thighs and he has no shirt on. Simon has light skin and curly brown hair and is wearing only a green shirt. Simon has his legs wrapped around Baz's hips. They are lit in golden dusky tones.]


End file.
